fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sammantha, X blade Wielder
Summary An Original Character that was made by Minus. She is basically the new wielder of the χ-Blade, the Keyblade of Keyblades without going through too much explaining. She was literally created by Kingdom Hearts to fit the requirements without having a darkness. In other worlds, she is a re carving of what Humans were like in Kingdom Hearts before being corrupted with desire. She is also connected to the other Princesses of Heart, because each was used for the forging of the χ-Blade, which only Venitas (Combination of Ventus and Vanitas) has wielded in the past. Backstory Directly connected to the original Kingdom Hearts and lived inside of it until the time was right, Sammantha was released into Twilight Town in order to basically assist the Wielders of Light in their quest of defeating Xehanort. "Kingdom Hearts" humanly incarnated was first transported to Traverse Town to deal with the Heartless respawning. Using one (Of too many to count) special abilities by Kingdom Hearts, she created the Keyblade known as Twilight's Grace. She dealt with the Heartless as easily as breathing, and located the Keyhole and saved the world relatively quickly, in only about 10 minutes. Then, she went from World to World, battling evil forces whom apparently resurfaced after the first 4 times Sora and Riku cleansed them. New worlds spawned, some worlds returned from the Dark Abyss. She can wield the darkness as a ally, but it can never effect her in a negative way, no matter how powerful. About halfway through her journey, she ended up in the Mysterious Tower. Recognizing it, because as long as light is someplace, she is there. And, since light is everywhere, she is everywhere. It was Yen Sid's place of residence. She opened the door with a smile, walking through the stars that appeared to be endless. Yen Sid senses the immensly pure person, but didn't move a inch, not appearing to be scared. Mickey did the same, but slightly scared, summoned Kingdom Key D to assist him in case of assault. As the door opened, Mickey was a bit too tense, as he lunged all of a sudden. Sam simply sidestepped, avoiding the keyblade wielder with ease. Mickey continued to fight, sensing the power of the χ-Blade within her. Keep in mind, Mickey fought against it before, and probably could recognize another wielder. Sam simply dodged his attacks, summoning Twilight's Grace. Before a second passed, Mickey was bound to the floor. "Very sorry my King... but you did attack me first...", she said, bowing at him. Notice Mickey wasn't hurt, just his hands and feet was bound to the floor. She sat in the empty chair where Yen Sid was looking at her, and sat, her arms folded on her lap. Yen Sid questioned why was she here, and simply told him: "Master Yen Sid, I have come to ask you something". She summoned the χ-Blade, which shocked Yen Seid to the very core. "H-how did...you get THAT?" Sam didn't answer straight away, just stared, before holding it out for him to hold for a second. Yen Sid proceeded to do so, and felt Sam warm light flowing through it. He was holding the χ-Blade, and it felt off. "I came to ask if i could assist Sora, since you are his tutor and master", she asked, looking up at him. Yen Sid nodded, since he was going to need help with the future threats. The χ-Blade immediately left his hands, coming back to Sam. With a smile, she stopped using the new spell "Restrictga" and Mickey was free. She waved back at them in a loving matter, as she used spatial magic, and was out of there. Sammantha's next task was to meet Xehanort. Now, if you know of Xehanort, you would question her course of action. Why is she doing that? Isn't the Keyblade Master after her blade? Yes, but this is to test his will, and see if Sora would be able to beat him at the rate he's going. After locating Xehanort, in the Dark Realm, he was both scared and surprised when she summoned the χ-Blade. Then, they fought a devastating battle, which Sam won with little effort. It was devastating to Xehanort, both emotionally and physically. He almost died fighting her, and she healed him with Curaja. "Even someone with a heart of stone deserves to be forgiven, for this obsession had you when you heard the legend. I , Kingdom Hearts, known here as Sammantha, won't fall into your hands." With that, Sammantha left, in order to search for Sora and Riku's locations. While visiting other worlds, she decided to visit the Keyblade Graveyard. It's a special place where she felt very good at, for she could feel her close friend's presence here. She could also feel the longing spirits of the wielders who longed for the χ-Blade. She walked around, recaping what happened to Ventus, Aqua and Terra here. As she continued to walk around, a blade was being used against her, slicing away. Without even looking, she dodged it. She then stopped time, and finished the mysterious attack with a simple Time Splicer. It was Sephiroth, a warrior whom sensed her tremoundous light energy, and decided to fight it, being an entity of darkness. "Impressive. Finally, a warrior whom could defeat me. However, you cannot kill me." Sam nodded to him, before transforming her keyblade into a glider. She then summoned up her armor, which she didn't do during this "training" battle, and started to head towards where Sora was. Finally, she ended up being on the same world Sora was in. It was in a world known as Olympus Colosseum. He was participating in a tournament to get remotely stronger, so she decided to do the same. Just when she was getting ready to enter, she was stopped by a man cloaked in a black toga. "Whoa! What's with the rush, darling?" said Hades, looking up and down at Sam. Sam simply went along with it, smiling. Sam said, "I wish to enter the Colosseum, to compete." She said, looking at Hades. Hades simply gave her tickets to compete, and left quickly. She knew there was double meaning to what he just did, but decided not to talk about it out loud. She entered the tournament along with Sora, and felt it was relatively easy. Some were slightly difficult because of skill level, not power level, but it was taken care of soon enough. Then, it was Sora and Riku, Donald and Goofy whom she fought next as a team. She thought about using the χ-Blade, but decided against it, and used Twilight Grace. She did tremendous amounts of damage against them, dancing around them, dodging any attack they threw at her. Darkness didn't seem to have any effect on her, which Riku took notice of, and stopped using. A new rule was, if a fight lasted for more than 50 minutes, it would be labeled as a tie. She prolonged the fight, making it convincing all the while, summoning Jafar & Chaos to counter Sora's Genie summon. With 50 minutes going by, it resulted in a tie. Now, because of the new rule, they were automatically joined as a team. The final battle was Hades, whom apparently saw the fight. Seeing Sam as a threat, he charged her first in his invincible mode. Somehow, she used a magic mimicking Hercules, knocking Hades back and turning him to normal. Meanwhile, Riku and Sora were pummeling him with their respective weapons. She fired a spell at him known as Restrict, forcing him not to be able to make any sort of move. All the while Sora and Riku were finishing him off with Ars Arcanum and Dark Aura, respectively. Sam left Sora & Riku shortly after that, knowing that the two could handle the rest of their journey together themselves. "Farewell, Keyblade Warriors, I hope we meet again..." The voice seemed to be still in the air, as the two nodded. Now, after meeting Sora, she would return to the Mysterious Tower, finally finding some peace. She could feel Xehanort's fear. She didn't like it, but did at the same moment. Now, he'll probably let up. She returned to help Kingdom Hearts fight in the Dark Abyss, waiting until Sora and Riku challenged Xehanort. Appearance The one thing that doesn't change is her natural self created from the true Kingdom Hearts. As it is, she has extremly long brown hair, clean light skin, rosy cheeks, and light blue eyes similar to the clear blue sky in color (Sometimes changes depending on mood). She normally wears a simple white gown, with glass dress shoes similar to that of the original Cinderella. She has the mark of Kingdom Hearts attached to her left thigh, the mark of the χ-Blade's true wielder. Personality Sammantha can be seen as a pure, and extremely kind girl. She only sees the good in other people, even when the good in them is gone. For instance, she comforted Terra spiritually even when he was filled to the brim with darkness, and yet only Sam can see that he's fighting to defeat it. She also extremely observant and analyzing, even though it isn't shown by what she does. She is so pure, that darkness can never reach her heart, doves come to see her, and she is immune to darkness in every sense of the definition of immune. Sammantha is very forgiving, even if murder and betrayal is involved. She appears to be helpful and wise as well, assisting Yen Seid subconsciously in the training of Sora & Riku. She is pretty naive about the world around her, even though she knows everything going on in regards to Keyblades and Kingdom Hearts. She can learn almost any magic, and technique instantaneously just by seeing it once, something that Sora, Riku, Kairi, Yen Sid, Merlin, and other characters in the series know. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B l 3-A, possibly High 3-A l 2-C l High 2-A Name: '''Sammantha, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Incarnate, X Blade Wielder, Master of the Light. '''Age: '''Unknown, precisely around millions years of age '''Gender: '''Doesn't have a true gender (Is portrayed as a female) '''Origin: '''Kingdom Hearts VI ( 100 Year Timeskip from the original Kingdom Hearts ) '''Classification: '''Incarnation of Kingdom Hearts '''Powers and Abilities: Supernatural Physical Characteristics , Reality Warping , Immortality ( Types 2 & 3 ) , Immutability ( To an extent for people weaker than she is , and even some characters whom are degrees higher have difficulty effecting her , however strong enough powers can eventually take her on. ) ,Keyblade changing, Infinite Keyblade Creation, Infinite clone creation, Light and Dark Magic, Gravity Magic, Summoning Magic, Supreme Holy Magic , Immunity to status inflections , Energy Manipulaiton , Soul Manipulation ( Can target only the soul or give an soul to someone souless ) , Atom Manipulation , Meta-Physics Manipulation , Omni-Negation ( Only using her right hand . She cannot negate anything stronger than her tier, but anything below her tier of strength she can negate with her right hand. ) , God-Like Combat abilities ( Took down the Greek Gods in their own world , Consistently bested evils that Keyblade Masters have failed to fight , Has dodged Reality Warping before despite the impossibility of doing that . ) , Can summon Kingdom Hearts to multiply her abilities x 2 , Complete Immunity to Darkness . Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy Level ' (Destroyed a cluster of Galaxies. She destroyed a large Galaxy in a fight against a semi-serious Ancient God, which she won, destroyed a small galaxy with a punch, played around with a Semi-Serious Ancient God even when extremely casual can destroy clusters of galaxies for mere enjoyment when he was going all out, and defeated him easily, in a curbstomp fashion ) '''l Universe Level ', possibly High Universal Level (Fought a semi-serious Genie on casual footing . Destroyed an universe . Defeated '''Chaos in an crossover. Defeated Grandmaster Sora who was stated as having the power of a living Universe ) l Multi-Universe level '''(A legendary swordsman whom destroyed a timeline on his way, confronted Sam, she replicated the feat x 100 ( In other words, she destroyed 100 uninhabited timelines) , and defeated him with a simple swing of the Keyblade) '''l High Multiverse Level + ( '''The χ-Blade is 5th Dimensional . Shook the Realm of Darkneess and Realm of Light in a fight with the Dark Kingdom Hearts, which is described as being a 5th Dimensional Realm ) '''Speed: FTL+, likely far higher''' ( Described as ludicrously faster than nearly anyone in the original Kingdom Hearts.) l At least '''MFTL+ ( Kept up with people who crossed the multiverse in mere seconds . Described as almost infinite in terms of speed . ) l Immeasurable '( Fought ' | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Galactic '''| '''Universal | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Class+ | Universe Class '| '''Immeasurable '| '''Immeasurable Stamina : Infinite ( Can fight for eternity according to multiple statements ) . Range: Multi-Galactic '''l Universal l''' Multiversal |''' Multiversal+''' Intelligence: 'Nigh-Omniscient (As the embodiment of Kingdom Hearts, she knows nearly everything there is to know within the Kingdom Hearts Universe ) '''Equipment: '''Keyblade Armor (With this legendary Armor, Sammantha can simply use it to increase her already potent powers to a greater level), the Forbidden Keyblade (The 2nd strongest keyblade in existence. It is extraordinary in it's design and power), the χ-Blade, Potions and Fusion materials (Self Explanatory) '''Weaknesses: '''Nothing Notable '''Key: With Twilight's Grace '| With Keyblade Armor |''' With The Forbidden Keyblade '''| With The χ-Blade''' 'Notable Atacks & Techniques: ' Spatial Blitz: A simple combo persisting of Spatial Magic. She teleports everytimes she slashes at the opponent, ending it with a 3 hit finish. Mega Ragnarok: She channels her inner light, and unleashes it on the opponent. True Armageddeon: She summons pure light in a explosive aura ball, and fires it at the opponent at FTL speed. If it lands, it's destruction at full power was universal. Time Counter: When she gets ready for a hit, she stops time, and counters with a Zanetsuken. Keyblade Punish: She summons forth many Keyblades, and they are whirled at the opponent. Kingdom Hearts: A light shows unto her Keyblade. Light that cannot be equaled radiates off her, as she morphs into exact copy of Kingdom Hearts. Meanwhile, copies of Sammantha that are Heartless, Nobody, and normal, all start attacking the opponent. Light Columns, Light Keyblades, all come off the Kingdom Hearts towards the opponent while they are being pummeled by the copies. Mega Ars Arcanum: Her Keyblade radiates white light, as she pummels the opponent with extremly fast combos. She finishes it with a final blow that cleanses the soul and heart of the opponent, taking away any dark powers they have until the fight is over. GET OVER HERE: When the opponent is too far away, the Keyblade turns into a whip, pulling them towards Sam and smacking them around. Light Sphere: Fires a light sphere of energy at the opponent. Cure, Cura, Curaga, and Curaja: Heals herself from any damage taken. Stunt Impact: She jumps on the ground, releasing a stunning forcefield. If the opponent is hit by it, they are stunned for a few moments. Spatial Zanetsukens: The opponent is struck by a extremly powerful, extremely fast attack. Using Spatial Powers, she'll come back and hit you at such a fast rate of speed, it will knock the wind out of you. She used this to finish Sephiroth. Tornado Impact: She summons a tornado around her , lifting the opponent in the air. Then, she flies up, and delivers a striking pain to the stomach, sending them crashing downwards. Restrict: A special skill that restricts their movement for as long as they wish. She used this on King Mickey. Battleship Laser: The Keyblade transforms into a massive battleship. Then, this keyblade battlship emits a deadly lasers. Hitting it is a One Hit Knock Out, Or OHKO. Keyblade Titan: Her keyblade turns into a new type of titan, who is quite similar to the titans from Olympus Colosseum in appearance, with two giant keyblades as arms, and ten as fingers. This titan isn't one to play around with, and it's Destructive Capacity may vary depending on who is fighting it. Light Cannon: Sam morphs her keyblade into a cannon made of pure light. It fires things from tracking purifying lasers, to a OHKO Mega Laser. Glider Bash: Similar to Terra, she flies around with her Keyblade Glider, bashing into multiple opponents, or hitting the same opponent multiple times. Dual Wield: Like Sora and Roxas, Sam can duel wield multiple keyblades a the same time. Shadow Steal: This is used to eliminate any and all darkness from the wielder. Using this, is the only relative way of killing Sephiroth, due to him being made of nothing but darkness. Gallery 84d079f873c3276b45fd3443dbe984760ccf10c7.jpg Zero the keyblade wayfarer armored ver 2 by leon259-d5f84rf.jpg|Sammantha's Keyblade Armor with the Forbidden Keyblade. Saviour keyblade by lrme87-d31jpcr.jpg|Twilight's Grace. Forbidden keyblade ver 3 by leon259-d5f8403.jpg|The Forbidden Keyblade, only available to the strongest heart. -blade (Complete) KHBBS.png|The χ-Blade, the strongest Keyblade that will ever exist. Other Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Stalemates/Draws: N/A Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Minus's Pages Category:Flight Users Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters